All in One Night
by Kira Toph
Summary: Ulrich gets a sudden call from a panicked Yumi in the middle of the night...and the gang gets a call from XANA, only hours later. My very first Code Lyoko story.
1. Midnight

Time has passed for the gang. Ulrich Stern was as tall as Yumi now. Although Odd Della Robbia was now the shortest. It was Friday night for the gang, yet there was nothing at all to do. And in all actual fact, it was rather late already. Midnight actually. Odd and Ulrich were practically fast asleep in their room. Jeremy was, of course, still awake. Chatting it up with Aelita. But even Aelita can't keep him up too long.

"Wow. I'm really tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay, Aelita," he said.

"Why are you going beat hay?" she asked.

"No, it's just an expression, Aelita. When someone says they're going to hit the hay, it means they're going to bed," Jeremy explained.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Jeremy,"

"Goodnight, Aelita,"

Jeremy turned off his computer and tucked himself in. Over at Yumi's house though, it was a different story. It seems she's the only one who has what it takes to stay up all night. Her mom, dad and little brother all went away for the weekend. Something they never do. And that left Yumi in charge. She had the whole house to herself for the entire weekend. Plus tonight.

She was reaching up into a cupborad to get down some popcorn to pop. She waited by the microwave until it beeped. She got out the bag and dumped her snack into a bowl. She was wearing her black tank top and her usual pants. She kicked her shoes off by the door and slid her socks off. Who wants to wears shoes inside their house.

"That's better. Much more comfortable with out nasty boots and socks," she said to herself.

Yumi walked into her living room with the bowl of popcorn. She had rented herself a movie and was just now deciding to settle down and watch it. Eating her buttered up popcorn, she didn't see Hiroki's skateboard lying in the middle of the floor. Even though she was an expert at skateboarding herself, when you step on one and you're not ready…down you go.

Yumi put her foot down on the edge, it flipped up and rolled.

"Ah!"

The popcorn flew out of Yumi's hands and all she could see coming was their family's glass coffee table.


	2. The Call

Ulrich ran over to Odd in the forest region of Lyoko.

"Jeremy! Odd! We did it! We finished off XANA!" he yelled panting.

"Boo yah!" Odd yelled.

"Nice going guys," Jeremy said into his mic.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without you, Jeremy," Odd said.

"Odd's right," Ulrich stated.

"Thanks you guys," Jeremy said.

They all laughed. Something began to ring.

"What? What is that?" Odd asked.

They looked around.

"I don't know," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich?" Odd said.

"Ulrich?" he asked again.

Ulrich didn't reply but kept scanning the lands of Lyoko.

Ulrich's eyes squinted open in his dorm. He heard the ringing he had heard in his dream. His cell phone was going and going. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Ulrich. Ulrich, please hurry,"

"Yumi?" Ulrich perked up a little.

"Ulrich, please. You have to get over to my place," she said in a panic.

"Alright. I'll be right there,"

"Ulrich, go to the infirmary. You need to bring as much bandages as you can," Yumi said.

"Yumi, what happened?" Ulrich questioned.

"Just please, get over here,"

"I'm on my way," Ulrich said.

Ulrich jumped out of bed and swiftly got dressed. Odd woke up to the ruckus. He sat up in his bed. Kiwi lifted his head.

"Ulrich? Hey, buddy. What's going on?" Odd asked.

"It's Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Yumi? What about her?"

"I don't know but I have to get to the infirmary and get to her house. Stay here and watch my back if Jim comes," Ulrich said and opened the door.

Odd nodded. Ulrich unlocked the infirmary doors with a paper clip and seized some bandages. He looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before heading out. He darted down the wet streets towards Yumi's place. He knew the way like the back of his hand. With the bandages in hand, he ran up the steps of her porch. He didn't bother to knock but simply opened the front door and let himself in.

"Yumi? Yumi? You here?" Ulrich shouted.

"Ulrich,"

The voice was faint. Ulrich turned right into the living room. Popcorn was dispersed all over.

"Yumi!"


	3. Oh, Yumi

Ulrich's eyes went wide. They traveled from Yumi splayed out on the floor to the broken corner of the glass coffee table. Shards of thick glass laid on the floor and that's when Ulrich saw the red by Yumi's legs.

"Ulrich," she said once again faintly.

She was on her stomach with one arm stretched out. It looked as though she tried to drag herself across the floor.

"Oh my God, Yumi," Ulrich rushed over to her.

He kneeled down next to her and turned her over onto her back. He rested her head in his hand.

"Yumi?"

Her eyes were shut tight and her jaw was clenched in pain. Ulrich tucked her hair behind her ear. Her one pant leg was torn and blood had run down over her foot. Ulrich laid her head down gently and scooted down to her leg. He rolled up her pant leg and there it was. A long slice along the side of her calf. Ulrich gasped at the sight.

"Yumi, what happened? Can you hear me?" he asked.

Yumi scrunched her fists. She breathed heavily as she attempted to speak. Ulrich scooted up to her head yet again. Yumi swallowed.

"I…I was coming in here to watch a movie. Everyone's gone for the weekend so I have the house to myself. I walked in here and…stepped on Hiroki's stupid…skateboard. I fell and my leg…my leg went through the glass," Yumi choked.

"Okay, let's get you upstairs. The cut doesn't look very deep. You'll be good with a few bandages," Ulrich said.

He slid his arms under her and lifted her off the ground. Yumi breathed in through her teeth.

"It's alright," Ulrich assured her.

He carefully walked up the stairs, trying not to move her body around a lot.

"Let's get that thing cleaned up first," Ulrich said and sat her down on the bathroom floor. He propped her up against the wall and slowly straightened out her leg.

He dampened a washcloth with warm water and kneeled down.

"This might sting a little," he said and pressed the wet cloth against her leg.

"Ah," she gasped.

"It's okay," Ulrich said quickly and put his other hand on her shoulder.

Yumi could feel the warmth of his hand on her skin. It made her feel like she was in safe hands. Ulrich wiped away some of the blood. Yumi gasped.

"Sorry," Ulrich apologized.

"Not your fault," Yumi choked.

Yumi relaxed a tiny bit. She opened her eyes. They immediately went to Ulrich tending to her. She tilted her head to the side and gazed at him. Ulrich looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," she said.

Ulrich smiled. He went back to her leg. He rip off a piece of gauze and wrapped the bandages around it. Yumi gasped yet again.

"Too tight?" Ulrich asked her.

"No, no, it's fine. Just sore you know?" she said.

Ulrich nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, some of you said Yumi was OOC, tell me how so I can do my best to fix up. I'm ready to learn from you experienced CL writers haha


	4. Sleep Time

"Okay, that should do it. Come on, Yumi. Let's get you into your bed," Ulrich said.

Yumi began to try to lift herself up.

"Woah," Ulrich said, pushing her back down on her shoulders.

"What implied that you were walking?" he said.

"I'm not completely helpless, Ulrich," she said.

"Well, to me, right now, you are," he smirked and once again scooped her up in his arms.

She made a bold move and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against her chest. The sound of his heartbeat almost sounded louder then the throbbing of her leg. Ulrich opened the door to her room. He immediately saw the giant stuffed Tortoro he had gotten shipped from Japan for her birthday last year. It was sitting by her desk. Ulrich gently laid her down upon her bed, carful not to bump her leg. He pulled up the covers.

"Thank you, Ulrich," Yumi said quietly.

"For what?  
"For…this. Coming. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come. I couldn't move," she explained.

"Yumi," Ulrich started. He sat beside her.

"I would come to your aid if you had a splinter," he finished.

"Now," he said and placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Go to sleep," he smiled and stood up.

He dragged a big chair towards the bed.

"Ulrich, you don't have to stay here. Coming was enough, you should go back and go to sleep," Yumi said.

"I'm just doing a little redecorating. Go to sleep," Ulrich said.

He threw a blanket over the chair.

"What's the blanket for?" Yumi asked.

"The chair looked cold,"

"And the pillow?" she asked again.

"To keep the blanket company. Now what's missing? Oh yeah," Ulrich said and sat down in the chair. He pulled the blanket over himself.

"You didn't think I was actually going to leave you here alone, did you? That'd be insane, Yumi. You know I would never leave you in times of peril. Surely all those times in Lyoko have taught you that. If not…at least our friendship,"

Ulrich heard no anwser. He listened closer and could make out the teeny snores of a sleeping Yumi. Ulrich smiled to himself.

"Sleep tight, Yumi,"

Time passed and Ulrich merely sat there. His cell phone suddenly began to ring. Fearing it would wake up Yumi, Ulrich hurriedly got out into the hall to answer it, tripping over the blankets on the way.

"Hello?" he said.

"He, buddy, where are you?" Odd questioned.

"I'm still here at Yumi's. I'm gonna sleep here tonight," Ulrich explained.

"What happened? Is Yumi alright?"

"She is now. Her leg broke through their glass coffee table, sliced it real bad but not deep," Ulrich recapped.

"Ouch,"

"Tell me about it. She's sleeping now. Poor thing. Probably exhausted," Ulrich said.

"She's a tough kid though, Ulrich. If anyone can stick it out, she can," Odd said.

Ulrich peeked inside at Yumi.

"Yeah," he said. "Hey, Jim hasn't come around, has he?"

"No, but I'll keep watching," Odd said.

"Thanks, Odd. See you," Ulrich said.

"Okay, buddy. See you tomorrow,"

Ulrich wandered downstairs and ambled over to the blood soaked carpet. The shards laid still atop it. He walked into the kitchen and came back out with an old and wet rag. He kneeled down and scrubbed the crimson. It was the most unpleasant thing he had ever done in his life. Worse then getting in a fight with Yumi, now he is scrubbing her blood off the floor. Ulrich suddenly heard a thump from upstairs. The ceiling fan shook.

If you watch GG, then you might remember a scene that I tweaked and kinda put in. I just love that scene.


	5. Oh Great

LONG TIME NO SEE!!!

I'M BACK!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID I WAS GOING TO START IT UP AGAIN BUT MY COMPUTER REALLY SUCKS AND CRASHED, AGAIN. IT TOOK FOREVER TO FIX AND EVEN WHEN WE DID, ALL MY FILES WERE ERASED AND I HAD THE NEXT CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND READY. I FINALLY GOT THEM BACK, BUT THEN OF COURSE, THEY WERE SAVED AS A FILE THAT COULDN'T BE OPENED. I DIDN'T HAVE THE PROGRAM ANYMORE. SO I'VE BEEN BUSTING BUTT TO TRY AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO OPEN THEM. AND TODAY…I DID IT!! I GOT THEM! SO….HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND PRAY THAT THIS STUPID THING DOESN'T BREAK DOWN ON ME. READ AND REVIEW MY PEOPLES!!!

"Yumi," Ulrich whispered.

He dropped the rag and sprinted upstairs. He burst into her room.

"No! XANA!" she bellowed, thrashing about on the floor.

"Don't hurt them!" she yelled.

Ulrich ran over and dropped to his knees. Cold sweat covered her face.

"Yumi, Yumi, wake up. It's just a dream," Ulrich tried to seize her arms.

Yumi suddenly swung a punch. Luckily, Ulrich has sparred with Yumi before and ducked.

"This is going to get dangerous if I don't wake her up," Ulrich said to himself.

"Please! Take me, not them!" she bellowed and threw another punch.

Ulrich noticed the blankets were wrapping around Yumi's neck. He rapidly seized her arms and forced them against the floor.

"Yumi, Yumi. Wake up,"

She suddenly gasped and her eyes swiftly opened. She abruptly clenched her jaw and groaned. Her leg was smarting. Ulrich tucked her black hair behind her ear.

"Calm down. It's alright," he said.

"Ulrich?" she said quietly.

"Yumi, it was nothing but a dream," Ulrich stated.

"More like a nightmare. Ah," Yumi choked, realizing the pain of her leg.

"It's all over now though, Yumi," he sat her up against the bed.

"You're safe with me," he added.

He looked at her face, in such pain. She began to move.

"No, don't move. Just rest for a moment," Ulrich ordered.

He reached over and unwrapped the blankets around her neck and took them off. Yumi rubbed her throat. She looked down.

"Come here, Ulrich," she said softly.

Ulrich scooted closer to her. Yumi brought herself to lean forward. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, as he hugged her back, her stomach flipped. She wants nothing more then for Ulrich to one day hold her lovingly. Ulrich could feel a beating against his chest. He listened. Ulrich laid his hand over her heart. A million things ran through her head.

"Your heart is racing," he said.

"Is it?" Yumi said faintly.

"You must have really worked yourself up during that dream," he proposed.

"Yes, that must be it," she lied.

Ulrich awkwardly took his hand off of Yumi. There was a silence.

"What was the hug for?" Ulrich unexpectedly asked.

Yumi hesitated, not having a plan on what to say if he asked her this.

"Ulrich, I…  
She began but was interrupted. However, not by Ulrich. The blade of a knife suddenly stabbed through the floor between the two of them. Ulrich stared at the blade sticking out of the floorboards. Another one came fast.

"Whoa!" Ulrich rolled over to avoid being stabbed. Few more came.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

She tried standing up. She got to her feet but Ulrich knocked her down onto her bed, jumping onto it himself. They both sat on the bed.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know,"

Something began to make a clicking sound.

"What's that?" Ulrich said.

All of a sudden, Yumi's lamp exploded. They both ducked.

"This isn't normal. It has to be XANA," Yumi said.

"I have to call Jeremy but my cell phone is on the chair over there," Ulrich said.

"The phone on my bed stand. Use that," Yumi pointed to it.

The clicking began again as Ulrich went to grab the phone.

"Ah," Ulrich turned back on the bed and they covered their heads. The phone burst into a million pieces.

"Things are exploding!" Yumi yelled.

"But how did the knives come up through the floor?" Ulrich said.

He suddenly jumped off the bed and onto the chair. Yumi gasped. Ulrich seized his cell phone and jumped off the chair, just as it flung itself against the wall. He leaped back onto the bed. Yumi grabbed him and pulled him close. Ulrich dialed Jeremy's number.

"Jeremy, it's XANA,"


	6. Attack

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! AGAIN! I'M REALLY BUSY WITH MY SCHOOL AND ALL. BUT THE STORY IS STILL ON!! HERE YOU GO! READ & REVIEW PLEASE

"I know. My pillow exploded. Odd and I are already on our way to the factory," Jeremy said.

"I can't come. Neither can Yumi," Ulrich said.

"Right, Odd told me about Yumi. Stay with her. She wouldn't be any use on Lyoko and someone needs to be there for her. Okay, Odd and I are almost there,"

Ulrich's cell phone began to click.

"Ah!" Ulrich hurled the phone away from them and it exploded in mid air, sending plastic pieces everywhere.

"So much for updates," Yumi said. "What do we do now? Ah,"

"Yumi!" Ulrich said fearfully.

"It's fine. My leg just shot a thing of pain up my leg. I'm fine. Really," Yumi tried to reassure him.

"You're sure?" he asked worriedly.

Yumi nodded.

"Uh huh," she said.

_Odd's right. Don't worry. She is a tough kid. She's fine. _Ulrich thought to himself.

"Ulrich! Incoming!" she abruptly yelled.

They dodged about eight knives flying at their heads. The blades zoomed over their heads and broke through the window. Everything was silent and still.

"So, XANA controls things and blows things up?" Yumi said.

"But the objects click first. They are easy enough to avoid," Ulrich said.

"XANA, what are you trying to do now?" Yumi said softly.

"Shh," Ulrich suddenly said and listened.

"Get off the bed, get of f the bed," he said hastily and grabbed Yumi's arms.

He pulled her off the bed and she fell into him. With his help, they hurried over to the other side of the room. With their backs to the wall, they slid down the wall and covered their faces. The bed blew up into pieces as small as splinters. Wood pierced the walls and debris fell from the air. Dust filled the room, making it hard to see. Ulrich was abruptly pulled away.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled.

The cord of Yumi's stereo was wrapped around his feet, dragging him across the floor. She tried with all her might and stood up against the wall. Ulrich wrestled with the snake-like cord. Out of the blue, the knives came flying back through the window and whizzed around the room. They aimed for Ulrich, but as the zipped by, Ulrich was smart enough to hold up the cord. The knives sliced right through it and Ulrich dodged out of the way, tangled in the now lifeless cord.

"Ulrich!"

He heard the high-pitched shriek. The knives were aimed at his best friend trapped against the wall.

"Yumi! No!" he yelled.

He hastily tried to untangle his legs from the cord. It seemed like time slowed down. Everything took so long to do. The knives raced at Yumi. The next thing she knew, Ulrich appeared in front of her. He turned his back on the daggers and pressed Yumi against the wall with his body, making sure she was protected from what was coming. She pressed her cheek against his. The tip of a knife penetrated Ulrich's back. Yumi saw his eyes close and tighten as it did so.


	7. The End of Panic, but not the End

Everything froze. The knives halted mid-stream, mid-air. Ulrich opened his eyes. He looked at the floor and whispered in pain.

"Way to go, Einstein," he smiled, clenching his teeth.

He looked back up at Yumi. She was stunned. Her eyes were wide and watery.

"Are you okay, Yumi?" he asked.

She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Instead, she merely nodded. Ulrich caught a glimpse of light outside the window.

"Ready for a trip into the past?" he asked.

Unexpectedly, Yumi lunged at him and wrapped him in his arms. She looked at his face. She wanted to kiss him so bad and she decided she was going to. But before she did anything, the bright white light engulfed them both.

Ulrich ran over to Odd in the forest region of Lyoko.

"Jeremy! Odd! We did it! We finished off XANA!" he yelled panting.

"Boo yah!" Odd yelled.

"Nice going guys," Jeremy said into his mic.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without you, Jeremy," Odd said.

"Odd's right," Ulrich stated.

"Thanks you guys," Jeremy said.

They all laughed. Something began to ring.

"What? What is that?" Odd asked.

They looked around.

"I don't know," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich?" Odd said.

"Ulrich?" he asked again.

Ulrich didn't reply but kept scanning the lands of Lyoko.

Ulrich's eyes shot open. He heard the ringing he had heard in his dream. His cell phone was going and going, again. This time, he didn't wait for his eyes to adjust to the dark to answer the call. He seized the phone.

"Hello? Yumi? Are you okay? Why are you calling again?" he asked hurriedly.

"Uh, it's Jeremy,"

"Oh, hey," Ulrich said, a little embarrassed.

"I was just calling to make sure you and Yumi made it out all right," Jeremy said.

"Yeah… we're fine," Ulrich said, recalling the pain he felt when that tip penetrated his back.

"Good. Um, I was going to say something, but now I forget. Well, I'm going back to sleep. Maybe this time I won't have to worry about being smothered by feathers," he said.

"Okay, night," Ulrich said and hung up.

"I'll call you if I remember what I was going to say,"

Ulrich clicked off the phone and looked over at Odd, fast asleep. He set his cell back down, but it immediately began to ring.

"Yes, Jeremy?" he said.

"It's Yumi,"

"Oh! Yumi!" Ulrich said and sat up in his bed. "Is everything okay? Why are you calling again?"

"Well, you know how I was going to watch a movie before I hurt my leg and XANA and all?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering, I mean, if you want too, it is in fact late, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it with me?"

Ulrich was taken back by this request.

"Uh, yeah, sure, cool," he said, not so smoothly.

"I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, you will," he said.

He got up and got dressed. This time, he wasn't in a rush to get there. Well, he was in a _bit_ of a rush…but not for the same reason… He knew she was all right. She knew Hiroki has left his skateboard lying there. He arrived at Yumi's in a matter of minutes and knocked on the door.


	8. Second Midnight

She opened it, once again without her boots and socks, but this time had on her renowned black long-sleeve turtle neck.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself,"

She let him. He let out a chuckle as he saw their wall to the right.

"What's so funny?" Yumi questioned. She knew.

"What happened?" he asked, smiling. He pointed to this oceanic wallpaper. Half was pasted up, half wasn't and some was peeling off. Newspaper patterned the floor and bottles of that super super glue dotted the paper.

"Oh," Yumi said chuckling. "We're redoing our living room and Dad let Hiroki do it. That's why it's a horrible jog. And mess,"

As they walked into the living room, Ulrich saw Hiroki's skateboard upside-down to the side, tipping him off that Yumi was have kicked it out of the way instead of picking it up and placing it gently down.

"So, what movie is this?" Ulrich asked.

She gave him a mischievous smirk.

"No, oh, no. Please don't tell me it's some chick flick," Ulrich whined.

"Hung Gar: Earth and Stone 2," she said.

"Thank God,"

Yumi was never into those romantic, lovey-dovey, chick flick movies. No, martial arts and combat was more her style. It's kind of funny really. Sometimes she can really get into them. She turned off all but one light. A bowl of popcorn sat on the unbroken glass table in front of the TV. They sat down rather far apart on the couch. Actually, they sat on the opposite sides. They couldn't get much farther apart. Yumi hit play. Then it hit her- she had to ask. She hesitantly turned her head.

"How's your back?"

Ulrich looked over.

"Oh, oh, it's fine thanks. Good ol' Jeremy eh?" he replied.

"Hah, hah, yeah. Good ol' him," Yumi said.

This was awkward. He had never felt like this before watching a movie with her. He wanted to end it but he didn't know how. They sat there in silence for a half hour. They simply watched the combative styles of hung gar and capoeira of the movie. A pillow hit the side of Yumi's face. She looked over to see Ulrich smiling bright.

"You," she playfully growled. She grasped a pillow and flung it at him.

Ulrich started laughing, taking another pillow and flinging it. Yumi screamed and grabbed another pillow. She threw it but it hit the popcorn bowl on the glass table. Pieces flew everywhere. She started laughing. Ulrich grabbed the pillow and hit her lightly on the head. She blew the hair out of her face and turned off the TV. She poked Ulrich.

"Tag. You're it," she said.

"You're on,"

The moment Ulrich moved, Yumi jumped off the couch, ready to sprint when she needed to. Ulrich hopped up and she jolted away. By the time he noticed, she was on the other side of the couch- behind him.

"Since when did you get so fast?" Ulrich chuckled.

Yumi shrugged.

"Well, running from X.A.N.A I guess has helped," she replied.

"True,"

Ulrich unexpectedly jumped over the couch, but Yumi was able to dodge this, leaving him to hit the floor. She laughed.

"Smart move," she said.

"You're going to pay,"

Ulrich hopped back up and began to chase her around the couch. He was finally able to tag her, but it didn't last very long. She was soon able to tag him back. Before long, she gathered speed and was unable to turn around the couch. Heading for the wall, she leaped over a paint can and accidentally cornered herself against the wall. Ulrich ran at her, but stuck out his hands to hit the wall. He didn't exactly want to crush her. His hands were on either side of her against the wall, pinning her between it and himself. They started laughing.


End file.
